


Of Dreams and Stranger Things

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Magic, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: When they had decided to set up shop in Scotland Merlin and Harry had offered him a room at the Manor they had moved into,after they had noticed how he had trouble adjusting to living alone at their temporary quarters.It wasn't that he was afraid of being alone really, although he was happy enough to let them think that was the case. It actually had much more to do with the fact that he had watched both men, the men he had desired  for the better part of 4 years, die right in front of his very own eyes.





	Of Dreams and Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> This is for the amazing,wonderful and best enabler ever anarchycox  
> because I would be an absolute and utter mess without her.  
> <3

When they had decided to set up shop in Scotland Merlin and Harry had offered him a room at the Manor they had moved into, after they had noticed how he had trouble adjusting to living alone at their temporary quarters.  
It wasn't that he was afraid of being alone really, although he was happy enough to let them think that was the case. It actually had much more to do with the fact that he had watched both men, the men he had desired for the better part of 4 years, die right in front of his very own eyes. Not to mention finding out they had been together let alone married. He thought that information would make his feelings for both men lessen, but instead, as he watched how domestic they could.be away from headquarters, it only made the feelings grow stronger.Ever since Poppygeddon he always managed to find a way to have eyes and ears on one or both of the men, never leaving them alone for long.  
When he had first arrived at their home he couldn't believe it they had called it a manor, but it was a freaking castle. Merlin said It was almost like a bad joke. “So a Knight, a King and a Wizard move into a castle.”He had to not think about it too much.He would be their knightly defender as long as they would let him continue to play the third wheel.  
Merlin and Harry both had moaned and groaned to each other in private about why Eggsy wasn't picking up on the hints and signals they had been sending out. They were too afraid of scaring him off to do anything more blatant. They both knew it was selfish, but even if they couldn't have him in the way that they wanted, they would have him in the way that he allowed.  
Eggsy had to admit that the old place was pretty neat after all, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that lugging all these antiques out of the cellar was not what he thought Harry had meant when he asked if he was ready to work up a sweat,he kept that thought to himself though since he still hadn't worked up the courage to actually tell either of them how he felt.  
“Why do we have ta haul all this stuff up here anyways? Eggsy asked as he and Harry added their latest load on top of Merlin's mountainous heap. “Wot are youse turnin into a dragon or something now?”  
“Nae Lad, I just think it's best to catalog our assets and see if there is anything that could be of use.Us Scots have always been full of solutions both mystical and mundane and if something here can help us rebuild I'd rather know sooner than later.”  
As Merlin finished talking both Harry and Eggsy decided they had done enough for the day and settled themselves onto the floor with the other man looking the piles he had dutifully labeled as he proceeded to point them out.  
“Magic, mundane, useless, no fecking clue,” Merlin said as he gestured vaguely towards each pile.  
Eggsy took a look around trying to figure out where he would be most helpful. He figured he should probably start with the mundane pile he still didn't quite believe Merlin’s explanation on Magic, but the man was alive in front of him and not a giant crater in the jungle so he guessed at least some of it had to be true.  
“Merlin," Eggsy asked trying to draw the man's attention away from whatever the thingamabob was that he was fiddling with.  
He cleared his throat and tried again  
“Merlin guv,what do you want done with the mundane pile?”  
“Whatever ya want lad,iffn ye can find a use for it in the house do so if not set it aside for the charity shop.” Merlin groused as he tossed the thing into his hands into the useless pile.  
Eggsy riffled through the pile placing things on shelves and in other rooms. He was down to the final few items when he came across a journal, he set it aside for later, it'd be perfect for his sketches  
Harry who had been silently enjoying watching the two men tinker away realized how late it was getting and decided that if he didn't put an end to their musings, he would possibly be either falling asleep on the couch again or ending up in bed alone.He was not keen on either scenario. Although he wished he could convince Eggsy to join them in the master room, instead of him having to watch the boy once again retreating to his room in the guest wing.  
“Alright you two, that is quite enough work for one day and Hammy and I are going to bed, as are you both, even if I have to drag you myself. The tiny terrier yipped in agreement, leaping from his cozy perch in Harry's arms, to land in Merlin's lap cuddling up to the man and causing a full stop to all thoughts the man still had about continuing on.  
“Aye, yer right luv.I won't be making too much more progress tonight anyway.” Merlin said as he stood passing the dog back to Harry and giving him a quick kiss.  
And not for the first time, Eggsy found himself jealous of the dog that had brought Harry back to his world.The dog he had gotten for Harry himself in Kentucky.The dog that was so loved and cherished by the two older men for what it had done for reuniting the two of them.  
God, he was losing it if he was actually jealous of Hammy.It wasn't the poor pup’s fault that he wanted to be the one tucked up in Harry's arms or curled up on Merlin's lap.  
“Right then, I'll see you lot tomorrow.” He said as he turned and left before either man could even respond.  
When they had reached their room Harry placed Hammy in his basket and flopped face first on the bed.  
“ Do you know how many opportunities I had to say something about his ass today? How many times I had to watch it swaying up the stairs in front of me?” Harry whined to his husband as he rolled over to face him while the man changed.  
“Probably about as many as I had whenever I happened ta look up and see him bent over one of the piles, or a few times standing directly in front of my face.” Merlin sighed as he sat on the floor next to the bed and called his little namesake over “This is torture Harry, I can't keep doing this either ye figure out how ta get him to make the first move, or your gentleman rules can be damned. I won't wait much longer, it might kill me even more than the possible rejection if I do.”  
Harry knew he was right, they couldn't keep hiding their attraction to the boy forever. Eggsy would be gone for the weekend helping Roxy get settled in her new home and it was already Thursday night.  
“Monday, I promise by Monday if he hasn't made a move, I will toss the rules of etiquette aside for our sanity.”  
Eggsy decided to sketch a little before bed trying to erase the guilt he felt over his simmering jealousy. He sketched while he thought about Harry and Hammy and Merlin. How happy they were probably all cuddled up in bed. So Eggsy fell asleep with his book in his hands and his mind imagining how it would feel to be so adored.Which meant he didn't notice how the book began to shimmer and glow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eggsy woke up the next morning to the sound of Harry and Merlin’s voices talking sweet and low to one another across the room. He figured he'd fallen asleep on the sofa again as he had so many nights before after their endless cycle of cataloging and retrieval. But when he went to stretch and roll off, he found he had some trouble he looked down at his legs and saw two tiny brown fur covered stumps. He tried to cry out only to hear himself bark instead.  
Nope nope nope this is not some b movie case of body snatchers or something it's just a dream just a lovely dream where oh my god Harry is picking him up and rubbing his back and oh god he can't think straight.  
He then catches sight of himself in the Mirror over the fireplace and sure enough staring back at him from his position in Harry's arms is none other than Hammy himself. Only It's something is off, Eggsy stares down his reflection until he finally realizes what it is. It's somehow because this dog, he doesn't have two chocolatey brown eyes, oh no, this dog has two sparkling blue eyes.

 

[](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
